Agents
List of Agents that have worked at the warehouses. The exception of this list being Warehouse 1, where there was only Alexander the Great and his followers. Warehouse 2 *Baruti (Caretaker) *Amusu *Amunet *Bes *Panhsj *Ptah Warehouse 3 *Poloniosus (Caretaker) *Paullus Aedinius *Ticinius *Cnaeus Floridius *Dannicus *Agrippa Rufrius *Senna Tullus *Pupius Nasica *Gaius Fundanus *Nasica Caius Secundinius Petronax *Quintus Dillius *Trebonius Torquatus Warehouse 4 *Handoko Yandi Halim (Caretaker) Warehouse 5 Warehouse 6 Warehouse 7 *Shan Oui-Ben *Zing Duo-Chan Warehouse 8 *Archetel Krauthammer (Head Regent) *Dante Alighieri *Denysot Roche *Dickory Couci *Emory Badeni *Franz Steinbruck (Caretaker) *Gefroy Rucker *Giovanni Donato Magraido *Hosmundus Sulejmani *Ospetsu Thevenet *Scyllias Port *Telemacho Asselineau *Tharybis Cenci *Thee Balani *Theudegisel Krumel (Aura Reader/Artifact Handler) *Unila Speer *Vittamar della Volpe *Weert Metting *Wintar Laxague Warehouse 9 *Paracelsus (Caretaker) *Lisa Da Vinci (Head Agent) *Petrigai Hoebig *Erlantz Wassel *Amalaric Sesa (Head Regent) *Isidor Baune *Theas Kazinczy *Waimiria Vereecke *Actor Cazenovea *Hiram Benth *Dmetor Battaglia *Karles Wallishauser *Gwatkin Cetta (Aura Reader) *Eskuin Lavagne *Sarus Debruyn *Osmundus Foliot *Zwentibold Pontoni *Triptolemus Zingler *Adalbert Schlauch *Kaeneus Horvarth *Selenas Vidal Warehouse 10 Warehouse 11 *Nicola Belovic (Caretaker) *Igor Tverdislavsky (Head Agent) *Gregory Tenniel *Nicodemus Avdeev *Armen Bodrov *Plato Ponomaryov (Aura Reader) *Antip Siyakayev *Yemelyan Yerofeyev *Georgy Yermolayev *Hristofor Maksimushkin *Grisha Khurtin *Kirill Sayansky (Head Regent) *Kusma Bukhalo *Alexader Pirozhkov *Stanislav Maksudov *Yeremey Chezhekov Warehouse 12 *Albion Maack *Alvarado Windbigler *Amos Adgir *Arden Kleeberger *Asberry Hurlburt *Ashby Hayden *Bruce Stufft *Caturanga (Head Agent) *Cheyenne Scates (Aura Reader) *Clementine Olmstead *Clifton Poole *Creed Kinnick *Darwin McElvain (Neutralizer Maintaining Officer) *Desmond Hilleke *Edwards Reome *Ferdinand Roggersin *Forest Junken *Gary Bell *Gene Reod *George Clarmount *Gottlieb Decker (Translator/Clarevoyent) *Hal Mannen *H.G. Wells *Jeptha Whithead *Leonard Jennings *Loran P. Williams *Lucious McDonough *Nathaniel Rose *Orie Sluzter *Steven "Ironhead" Balcomb (Caretaker) *V. Frondi *Vincent McHastings (Head Inventive Officer) *Wenzel Glock *William Harrison *Zenas Cabler (Head Regent) Warehouse 13 *Irene Frederic (Caretaker) (1898 - Present) *Aden Taylor (2012 - Present) *Alexis Fossett *Artie Nielsen (1974 - Present) *Bernie Arkweir (1923 - 1931) *Blaine Biston (Consultant) *Brenda Tovar (1940 - 1953) *Brady Brown *Bri Rependata (Consultant) *Charlie Chaplin (Consultant) (1931) *Claudia Donovan (2009 - Present) *Damon Michael Moon *Edmund Averson (1944 - 1978) *Felix Draco *Dylan Striver (Aura Reader) *Garrett Scott *Gerald C. Demall (1896 - 1951) *Gladys Philbison (1926 - 1934) *Hereward Wolsey *Hugo Miller (1971 - 1985) (Retired) *J. Edgar Hoover (Consultant) *Jack Secord (1955 - 1962) *Jacob Torres *James Mackinse (1968 - 1971) *James McPherson (1973 - 1994) *Jennifer Lockhart (Retired) *Joeseph Barlett (Rookie) (2016 - Present) *Josephine Baker (1919 - 1921) *Joshua Donovan *Juan Horado *Karess Johnson (1917 - 1923) *Kimbra A. Chamberlain *M.C. Escher (Consultant) *Marilyn Monroe (Consultant) (1952) *Mark Monroe *Martha Ordan (1962 - 1971) *Marvin Irving (1933 - 1942) *Matt Sordens (Consultant) *Merle Vennuto (1954 - 1963) *Mr. Stall *Myka Bering (2009 - Present) *Nick Renson *Nikki Nola (Consultant) *Oliver Addams *Peter Sherman *Pete Lattimer (2009 - Present) *Philip Bronson *Phil L. Sweetwood (1974 - 1988) *Rebecca St. Clair (1954 - 1962) (Retired) *René Magritte *Rick Palmer *Robert Openheimer *Ronald Fishings *Sandford Pocklinton (1922 - 1932) *Sandy Calecer *Sara Conway *Sindney Jacobs *Steve Jinks (2012 - Present) *Tyler Lepido (Consultant) *Oto Barry *Vanessa Calder (1971 - 1991) (Retired) (Consultant) *Michael Korss *Mordin Korss *Drake Hosfelt *Carl Kyles *Samara Matthews *Ariana Fletcher *Liana Chatam Category:Agents